


Cleaner Cold

by 1000Dreams



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen is The Flash, Barry the Civilian, Cleaning, Flirting, Funny, Getting Together, Len the Cleaner, Leonard Snart Doesn't Know Barry Allen is The Flash, Leonard Snart is Captain Cold, Light Angst, M/M, Secret Identity, cleaning services, lots of coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000Dreams/pseuds/1000Dreams
Summary: “So let me get this straight.” Cisco said, waving a spoon at him from his computer chair. “Snart is your cleaner, has been for a month, and it’sfine?”“Actually, yeah.” Barry shrugged while answering Cisco. His nonchalance would be concerning, except it really was fine. Surprisingly fine. “The place was spotless on the first day. I had no idea my windows could let in so much light.”“A: that’s what windows are supposed to do. B: that’s what cleaners do, make things clean and shiny.”“Clean and Smart.”Cisco rolled his eyes. It was impressive how he put his whole body into it.ORBarry is not a manchild despite what Iris says, Len is a cleaner at Clean and Smart and Barry has a point to prove about Jitters coffee (and Len uses eco friendly cleaning products!)
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Comments: 14
Kudos: 122





	Cleaner Cold

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea while washing my dishes and fantasizing about having a cleaner. My anxiety ruined it by reminding me how easy it would be steal from my oblivious, trusting ass. Then voilà! Len the Cleaner was born.
> 
> This definitely became the runaway horse, this was supposed to be a cute ~2,000 word fic where Barry fell in love with his cleaner and then bam! We were over 5,000 words in and not turning that horse around.
> 
> I cherry pick my canon elements. Basically everything is the same except there is no way the Flash can vibrate through Len's ice, Barry never had feelings for Iris and Len never knew the Flash's secret identity. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy my beauties!

“Barr, I’ve seen boys locker rooms more sanitary than this.”

“You’ve been in a boys locker room?” Barry deflected with about as much success as he’s been ignoring his messy apartment. 

Messy being a generous description.

“And for someone with superspeed, I can’t believe you let it get like this!” Iris bulldozed on.

Barry took a sheepish look around his apartment. He hadn’t meant for Iris to see this, they were supposed to meet outside and go get coffee together. But Iris could smell a rat anywhere (metaphorically, although rats wouldn’t be surprising at this stage) and marched in to investigate. Dammit. 

Iris was currently inspecting his dishes. Shit, was that mold? Yeah, he meant to get to those.

Barry tried to surreptitiously kick some worn socks under his couch. “I’ve just been busy, saving Central City, work, being social.” 

Iris swirled around, somehow looking stern and effortlessly graceful. She pointed to his overflowing trash can, which happened to be next to two full trash bags he never bothered to take out.

 _“Superspeed,_ Barry. The hero of Central. You couldn’t have even taken these out on your way to work?”

Damn her good logic. 

“I, what, you see,” Barry spluttered, not nearly as graceful as his foster sister. “I just don’t have the time. I come home and I’m tired, cleaning doesn't take priority over,” Barry gestured vaguely out the dirt-smeared window. “Everything else. It’s the last thing I want to think about. So I don’t.”

Iris’s eyes softened a touch before picking her way over his minefield of a living room. Oh god, she definitely just spotted the soil from his plant that got tipped over last week. He saved the plant at least.

“Barr, it’s ok to not be able to balance everything.” Iris smiled at him, easing Barry’s embarrassment slightly. “But that doesn’t give you an excuse to be a manchild” she continued just as sweetly. 

“I’m not - Iris, I swear I’ll clean it up. I just need some me-time too, and cleaning cuts into that.” Barry sighed. “It’s just been never-ending, you know? I get up, I’m late for work, I go to the lab, I fight crime, and I maybe squeeze in some time with my friends, then I go home and go to sleep and do it all over again.”

Iris, the angel, seemed to get it. “Why don’t you get a cleaner?”

They did end up getting coffee, but not before taking out the garbage and Googling some cleaning services. 

\--

Barry ended up finding a nice local cleaner with good reviews online. 4.3 stars, happy clients, good certifications and even environmentally friendly products! 

Barry did tidy up before the cleaner at Clean and Smart started. He didn’t want the cleaner to think he was a manchild, as Iris put it. And when he was done he did feel a bit lighter, a nice difference from his usual fatigue when he got home.

He was tired, he knew. Like a saturated sponge, the mental fatigue was always there even if it was hidden. His jobs were physically, emotionally and mentally demanding. When he was home he couldn’t bring himself to care about anything except his bed, the couch and the fridge. And if he didn’t care, then why should it matter? He never had anyone over, and if he did he could speed clean.

All reasons aside though, it would be good to walk into his apartment without slipping on some errant laundry.

\--

The cleaner knocked on the door before work on Monday morning. Originally Barry had thought getting his apartment cleaned would be a good start to his week. Now, having woken up half an hour earlier than normal, he grasped what a a stupid decision this was.

After a quick look around the apartment, deciding that it was good enough before the cleaner went at it, Barry opened the door.

To Leonard fucking Snart. 

The shock on Barry’s face must have been fantastic because Snart’s mouth ticked up at the corner. 

“Were you expecting a woman?” Snart said cooly. 

“A woman?” 

Snart continued to stare at him cooly, but with an edge that said _you’re a moron._

“Oh! Yes, uh, yeah sorry I thought Clean and Smart would send a woman.” Clean and Smart, Jesus, of course. Clean and Smart even rhymed with Leonard Snart. 

That man and his puns. 

That man had just walked into his apartment, Barry had just let him in. He really is a moron. 

He blamed waking up half an hour early.

“You’ll be happy to know we’re in the modern age, men can clean too.” Snart quipped. 

“Except this one.” Barry said, continuing his streak of stupidity.

“Clearly.” Snart replied, assessing the state of his home. And if that didn’t send chills down his back. 

The thing is though, Barry knew who Leonard Snart was, thief and Captain Cold, enemy of the Flash. Leonard Snart did not know who Barry Allen was. 

And to keep it that way Barry was going to keep his cool, and let this run its course. Puns intended. 

“Yeah, sorry again. I was just surprised, especially since you don’t have any cleaning supplies with you.” Barry tried to smile casually. It seemed to work, Snart almost smiled back at him. “My name is Barry.”

“Nice to meet you Barry, call me Len. My supplies are in the car, I wanted to see what I’d need for the job.”

The job. So he’s either here to steal from him or he just never switches up his vocabulary. 

Either way, Barry the supposed clueless civilian isn’t supposed to know that Len the cleaner is actually a cunning criminal.

“I see, well if you could just stick to cleaning the living room, kitchen and bathroom. Bathroom is through that door.” He pointed to the door closest to the entrance. His apartment was modestly sized, with the living room and kitchen in one open space with an island dividing the two. His bedroom was towards the back of the apartment, but Barry was in no way going to bring that to Len’s attention.

Not that it would have escaped his notice anyway.

Len took a slow circle around the room. “Alright kid, I’ll go get my supplies. Does your door automatically lock when it’s closed?”

Barry nodded. 

“Ok, I’ll close it on the way out. Mind sticking around for a few minutes to let me back in? I hope I’m not making you late for work.” Snart said politely. 

Work. Shit. 

He couldn’t stay and monitor Snart, he actually needed to go to his day job, which Barry the Civilian can’t speed to. He needed to leave on time like a normal person.

The funny thing is, Barry had woken up early for this very reason. Now it seemed like the universe was mocking him with his lack of sleep and lack of time to assess Snart.

Well it was funny only if you weren’t Barry.

“Yeah that’s fine.”

When Len left Barry sped around the apartment, making absolutely sure that no Flash stuff was out. His suit was at the lab, all Flash devices were in his bag and he made sure to pack his good razor, best shirt and favorite underwear. 

If Snart was going to steal from him he was going to at least keep his comfiest pair of boxers.

Barry left on time for a normal human, bulging bag in tow. He was still somehow late for work. Barry blamed the universe for that third crack at a joke. 

\--

“So let me get this straight.” Cisco said, waving a spoon at him from his computer chair. “Snart is your cleaner, has been for a month, and it’s _fine?”_

Over the last month this has been a hot topic in the lab. Caitlin had immediately jumped on the chance to install cameras at Barry’s apartment and monitor Captain Cold. A tempting idea, but if Len the Cleaner found them he would be very suspicious of Barry the Civilian. So that was a nonstarter. 

Plus what would “Len Winters” do other than clean? Snart hadn’t stolen a thing over the last month. Nothing was out of place. And Barry had checked. A lot. 

“Actually, yeah.” Barry shrugged while answering Cisco. His nonchalance would be concerning, except it really was fine. Surprisingly fine. “The place was spotless on the first day. I had no idea my windows could let in so much light.”

“A: that’s what windows are supposed to do. B: that’s what cleaners do, make things clean and shiny.”

“Clean and Smart.”

Cisco rolled his eyes. It was impressive how he put his whole body into it.

“When was the last time Snart pulled off a heist?” Barry continued.

“Pulled one off, or actually attempted one?” Cisco grinned. “You’ve stopped a good chunk of them.”

“Attempted one.” Barry amended as Cisco opened his yogurt pot.

“Let’s see” Cisco swiveled to the computer to pull up the Captain Cold file. “About seven months ago.”

Barry whistled. “Wow. Maybe he’s cleaning full time now. He’s very good at it.”

Cisco didn’t dignify that with a response, finally eating his yogurt and starring Barry down.

“He _is_ good at the job.” Barry insisted, “and I can’t just fire him if I have no reason to. He’ll know something is up!” Cisco continued his nonverbal communications and gave Barry a baleful look. “And he uses eco friendly cleaning products!”

Cisco snorted. “Oh yes, thieving aside at least he’s green. I’ll have to start calling him Captain Planet.”

“I’m pretty sure that name is taken.”

The alarm rang before Cisco could make good on his threat to change the Captain Cold file name.

\--

It had been three months of Len cleaning Barry’s apartment. 

And dare he say it, but Barry started to look forward to their Monday morning interactions. 

“Morning, Len.” Barry yawned as he let Len into his apartment. 

“Morning, kid.” Len said back, smirking at him. “Late night?”

“Early morning.” And a late night, but that was the Flash’s business.

“You need to sleep better, you drink way too much coffee.”

Sleep was actually not a huge problem for Barry, his sleep quality had actually improved since Len started cleaning his place. Tidy home makes for a tidy mind and all that. “My sleep is fine, and I don’t drink that much coffee.” 

Len cocked his head, not even slightly convinced. He walked pointedly towards Barry’s trash can instead of replying. Opening it revealed the distinct smell of coffee plus a view of several Jitters takeaway cups.

Barry scowled, knowing he was caught. “Alright, use my own trash against me, fine.”

Len’s smug smile widened. “At least switch to tea.” He was clearly enjoying this, the asshole. 

“And leave Jitters? Who else is going to keep them in business?” Gesturing to all the takeaway cups. A quick count showed at least twelve in there. Yikes.

“I’m sure they sell tea too.” Len replied, tying up the garbage bag. “And you need to get a reusable to-go cup. Better for the environment.”

Barry grinned, “Yes Captain Planet, you got it.”

Len’s amused smile flickered on his face. Barry quickly added “have you ever tried their coffee?”

Close call for Barry the Civilian.

“No, I’ve never been there.”

“I always go before work, I need the boost in the morning.”

Len glanced at the tied up bag, “and in the evenings too it would seem.” 

Busted.

“I’ll get you some coffee from there, you’ll see their coffee is worth it.”

And the next week he did, and it was Barry’s turn to be smug.

\--

“Barry why do you have two reusable cups here?”

“Just in case I need a spare.”

“Uh-huh.” Iris picked up the spare in question, “and why is ‘Len’ written on the bottom?”

Aiming for casual, but missing the mark by a mile Barry said “Just in case I mix them up.”

“The ‘Len’ cup is blue, Barry. The other is red.”

“I think you overestimate my uncaffeinated abilities.”

Iris gave him a level look. “Barry why do you have Snart’s cup?”

“Well, Len wanted me to have the blue one so it would be the Blue-Barry cup. So I put his name on it to make sure he had to use the blue one. Plus I’m the Flash, red is my thing not his.”

Iris looked incredulous. It was stunning how she could give him a look that said _I can’t believe this shit_ while also saying _thanks for being open about this shit._

Barry knew it was odd that Len had a designated cup at his place. But in the same way it wasn’t that odd, not to Barry. They had gotten closer than he had ever anticipated over the last few months. Len made him laugh, he was fun to talk to. And Len made his life a little easier. And Barry appreciated that.

“Are you and Snart dating?”

Barry almost laughed except that her stare had morphed into _you better continue to be open about this shit._

“What? No!” Barry spluttered “Why would you think that?” He gaped.

Iris waved around the two coffee cups. “Yours and his. And one is definitely not a spare.”

“It’s not like that. I just get him coffee in the morning from Jitters.”

“So you’re not dating. But you get up early on a Monday to get him coffee from Jitters. Even though you have your own coffee machine right here,” at which she waved at in case Barry had forgotten he owned one. 

Which truthfully he had. He really does keep Jitters afloat. 

Barry crossed his arms stubbornly. “Yes. We’re just trying to support a local business and be environmentally conscious.” Shoot him, he bought Len coffee to show his appreciation. 

“Oh my god.” Iris gave in.

\--

It had been six months of Len cleaning Barry’s apartment. And for the past three Barry had got up a little extra early to get him and Len’s Jitters order, a dark roast americano with an extra shot of espresso for Barry, while Len stuck to a flat white.

That’s forty-five minutes less sleep on a Monday than any other day, if that’s not dedication Barry’s not sure what is. 

He had it waiting for Len on the island when he let him in. “Thank you my _Barry_ sta.”

Barry laughed. “You know I don’t actually make the coffee right?”

“Mmm.” Len hummed as he took a sip. “Shame, you missed out on a great marketing ploy.”

Barry chuckled. “How was your weekend?” 

“It was good,” Len smiled, “my sister was in town. We visited the museum and went out to dinner together.”

“Oh?” This was news to Barry. He knew Len had a sister, hell the Flash had met Lisa Snart. But Len the Cleaner had never mentioned this to Barry the Civilian. “I didn’t know you had a sister. Where did you go?”

“Not anywhere your pretty face would go.” Barry almost flushed, almost. 

Len had been sliding compliments in like that a lot recently.

“Try me.” Barry challenged. 

“Saints and Sinners.”

“I’ve never been there.” Barry lied again. In truth Barry had been there as the Flash. Captain Cold was the very reason the Flash had gone there when he needed help moving the meta-humans from STAR Labs. 

Len gave a small chuckle “Right, I knew you wouldn’t go there.” 

“Hang on, I never said I wouldn’t go, just that I’ve never been.” Barry corrected, slightly indignant. If the Flash could go there then Barry the Civilian could totally go there too. 

“Well why don’t you go with me?”

“Sounds great.”

It took a moment for Barry to realise he had just accepted dinner with Len. And from the look on Len’s face, he was just as surprised as him.

Len recovered quicker than Barry. “How does tomorrow at seven sound?”

Before Barry could think better of it he said “that would be really nice.”

\--

Len texted Barry later that night saying that Wednesday worked better, and that they would not be going to Saints and Sinners.

 _Why not? :(_ Barry texted.

_Gotta impress you on our first date._

Barry blushed. So, this really was a date?

Barry was surprised by how ok with this he was. He was actually more than ok with this.

He wasn’t planning on telling Iris anytime soon though. He didn't want to give her the satisfaction.

\--

Barry agonized over what to wear. Len had said it was a nice family-owned Italian restaurant. The man really did seem to care about local businesses. Maybe because he ran one.

Barry found it endearing whatever the reason.

In the end Barry settled for a button up shirt and dark jeans and sped off. He couldn’t be late for his date.

Barry walked the last two blocks to the restaurant. It turned out to be nothing too high-class and definitely not as rough as Saints and Sinners. 

Of course Len had beat him there and been seated, ordering them a bottle of wine to share. He was smartly dressed in a blue button-up and a tailored jacket, Barry’s mouth got a little dry.

Damn.

Barry took in the restaurant as he walked over. It was nice, orderly, pristine. Very different from their normal environment in his home, which was clean, comfortable and a little less stifling. 

Len smiled slightly, “Barry,” warmth in his voice.

Barry was suddenly blindsided by how screwed he was. 

“Hey, how have you been since Monday?” Barry faltered, feeling a bit out of sorts. He was on a date with Len. Or rather Len the Cleaner was on a date with Barry the Civilian. But really the Flash was on a date with Captain Cold. And only one of them knew that tidbit.

Oh god, what had he been thinking?

Len leaned in slightly, “Feeling nervous, Barry?” Like usual he didn’t miss a thing. 

Len was smirking, but the warmth was still there. The familiar blue eyes searching him, reading him. Len always had a knack for seeing straight through him, as Barry and the Flash.

“A little, yeah.” Barry replied honestly. 

Len gave a small smile. “Don’t be.” he said quietly. “We’ll just play it cool, see where this goes.”

Play it cool. Barry bit back a smile. Barry the Civilian wouldn’t get the pun.

“This is just different, you know? From being at home, I mean.” Barry clarified. 

“I suppose. But we’re on more even footing here.” 

“What do you mean?”

“We’re just Len and Barry here,” he replied, leaning back and tilting his head. “Not employer and servicer.”

Somehow, Len had said exactly the right thing. He always did it seemed, he just got Barry so instinctually. Len was right, the Flash wasn’t here and neither was Captain Cold. Right now they were just Barry and Len. And Barry and Len were comfortable with each other. Happy together.

“Well you do service me very well.” Barry chuckled, before realizing exactly what he said. 

Len laughed as Barry groaned. “Careful Barry, might have to charge you extra for that.”

“Well if your other services are as good as your cleaning I’m sure it would be worth it.” Barry said before he could regret it.

Len’s smile was positively wicked. “I’m not one to brag, but yes.” He sat forward a little, eyes on Barry. “I do love a good, hard, deep clean.”

Barry laughed, his face pinking. He took a sip of wine, as if the alcohol would actually help him. 

Thankfully the waiter saved him. 

Barry had wanted the layered, cheesy tomatoey goodness that was lasagna, but panicked and changed his mind at the last second. Too messy, too risky. He blurted out “shrimp scampi” and that was that. It was lighter on calories, but way less saucy. 

You take some, you lose some.

“So what made you go into cleaning in the first place?” Barry asked when the waiter left.

Len pondered, twirling his glass of wine slowly. “I never graduated high school.” he started. “I had to make my own way in the world. Found out that I was very good at cleaning up messes. So why not get paid for it?”

Barry was surprised by his honesty.

Granted, Len was considerably sidestepping some facts. But what he said had some truth to it. Len could have lied completely, he could have said Clean and Smart was a family business and that he at least had a high school diploma. But he hadn’t, and for that Barry was grateful. It touched him. 

“You never graduated? Would you want to get your GED?” Barry pressed. 

Toeing the line as Barry the Civilian. He definitely knew this was not first date etiquette. But Barry couldn’t help himself. He felt like he was unmasking Captain Cold. Scratch that, unmasking Len. Captain Cold already revealed himself to Barry, by being his funny, warm, cocky cleaner.

And strangely, he felt comfortable asking Len these questions.

“I never considered getting a GED. It seemed pointless at the time,” Len shrugged, “and I dropped out because I was in juvie and then my father was in jail. Someone needed to provide for my little sister, and I’d spent enough time locked away from her.”

Len was still staring at Barry’s face, almost as if he was testing him. He was taking a risk, he didn’t know how Barry would react to dating someone who had been in jail. He also knew Barry’s job was with the CCPD, he knew that if Barry wanted to look up Len’s files he could.

Granted Barry knows he will never find a “Len Winters” anywhere in their records, but it’s something. And it’s not something Barry is going to overlook. Barry was warmed by the truthfulness. 

Warmed by Captain Cold, the irony was not lost on Barry.

“I have a sister too.” Barry said, picking his words carefully. “I would do anything for her. We were just lucky enough to live in a home where we didn’t have to. We could just be kids.”

“I’m glad you were lucky.” Len replied sincerely. 

Their food arrived and they tucked in. Barry knew the shrimp scampi wouldn’t be enough for his high metabolism, and Len appeared to know this too. He graciously let Barry have a few bites of his chicken alfredo, and then immediately let Barry pick anything he wanted from the desert menu. 

Len paid and walked Barry home. For the first time in years Barry tried to walk as slowly as possible.

\--

Captain Cold was robbing the Central City history museum where a travelling exhibit was currently showcasing ancient Southeastern Asian art.

Barry was actually shocked. 

And he shouldn’t be shocked, but he was. 

It had been so long, and Len wasn’t laying low exactly. Surely he wouldn’t pull a heist now? Especially such an exposed one? There was no way he wouldn’t have been spotted by a witness, the museum was in the heart of the city!

And for god’s sake, it wasn’t even nine yet, there were plenty of people around soaking in the night life.

Well, Barry schooled himself, he shouldn’t be entirely surprised. Captain Cold loved a high stakes game. 

The Flash sped into the exhibit and quickly took in the scene. 

“Scarlet,” Cold drawled. “It’s been a while, thought you might want to create some more fond memories.”

Snart had his cold gun raised up to his shoulder, pointing to the ceiling. For now at least. By his side he had a platform trolly already loaded with the various sculptures, ceramics, reliefs and paintings. 

The room was also showcasing priceless art from the museum’s permanent collection, and yet Snart clearly wasn’t interested in any of them. Interesting.

The thief tsked. “Giving me the cold shoulder? How can you greet an old friend like that?”

Barry clenched his jaw, and zeroed in on the cart, preparing to speed for it. The sooner he put an end to this situation the better.

“Oh Flash, I don’t think so.” Cold said, reading him like a book. He swiftly aimed his gun for the art. 

That made Barry pause, the move confusing him.

He wasn’t aiming for him?

The Flash’s confusion only fueled Cold’s haughtiness. “Would you really risk this delicate artwork? It’s the reason you came here after all, you wouldn’t have travelled all this way for little old me.”

“No hostages? That’s new.” Barry finally said, putting an edge in his voice. 

“No need, besides that would only rile you up. And I need you as cool as possible.” Snart said before quickly aiming for Barry. 

Barry dodged left and then forward to the trolly. 

Cold anticipated this. He shot his gun in the Flash’s path and kicked the trolly away from him. 

Barry slipped as he tried to adjust his course. He slammed down and felt his left foot being iced to the ground. 

“My my, you’re falling for me.”

Barry almost snarled, the remark hitting a little too close to home. It hurt, and it fueled the anger at himself and Cold.

He bit it back though, and instead shouted “You haven’t stolen in months! Why now?”

Cold considered the Flash, prone flat on the floor. “Maybe I missed the thrill,” before turning and retrieving the trolly. 

“What are you even going to do with this crap?” Barry hissed, trying to vibrate through the ice that he knew damn well was impossible.

He can’t believe he let Cold ice him so easily. 

“This art isn’t crap. And it’s going home.”

Captain Cold holstered the cold gun and pushed the cart out the door. 

\--

“You alright Barr?” Iris asked the next day. 

It was more than a little embarrassing to have the CCPD show up to find the Flash iced to the floor, precious artifacts gone and no Captain Cold in sight.

But Barry knew it wasn’t his bruised pride that Iris was talking about.

Barry wasn’t sure what to say. What could he say? He was angry at himself for letting Len in, and for believing he’d completely changed. Len the Cleaner had won him over, but really he was just Captain Cold. 

He was angry at Captain Cold for being dangerous, for not being the person Barry wanted him to be. He prioritized his jobs over people’s safety and wellbeing. He attacked the Flash and he stole for no reason. 

Barry knew this about Captain Cold. But it didn’t match with the kind, fun and candid man he knew as his cleaner. The two just weren’t lining up in his brain. How could the man he bantered and laughed with so much also be the same one who fired his cold gun at him?

“I just feel stupid.” Barry settled on. 

Iris smiled sympathetically. “You aren’t Barr, Snart really did seem to have a change of heart.” 

“Thanks, Iris.” Barry muttered as he took a sip of his coffee.

Iris eyed his red to-go cup playfully. “At least you weren’t dating.”

Well if that didn’t give him another stab in the heart. 

“No, we weren’t really dating.” he said, hiding his wince. 

Her face fell. “Oh, Barry.” Iris sighed. “You went on a date?”

Barry didn’t manage to muffle his groan. She was good at journalism for a reason. 

He was suddenly very interested in the evergreens they were passing. Iris had decided that a walk through the park was exactly what Barry needed along with a fresh coffee from Jitters. 

It was his third coffee today. 

“Listen, Barr. I’m actually surprised Snart pulled this as well.” 

“You’re surprised too?” Barry perked up, swinging his face to her. 

She gave him an unimpressed look. “Not as shocked as you, but yes, it’s slightly surprising.”

Barry frowned, but still felt a glimmer of hope despite Iris’s blunt response. “He hasn’t been active for months, and this heist is different from others.” Barry evaluated. “There were no hostages, no one around to get hurt, he did it at a time that’s more dangerous for him to get caught, and he was alone. It’s just… off” Barry trailed off. 

Clearly Barry had given this some thought. He might have even lost a few hours of sleep over this. Iris didn’t need to know.

Iris studied Barry sidelong. How she managed to walk on a gravel path, in heels, without looking forward and not spilling a drop of coffee was beyond him. 

“I do agree that’s strange.” Iris conceded. “And for the greater good, that’s amazing. I have to wonder if all of this is him turning over a new leaf.”

It was Barry’s turn to try and stare at Iris quizzically and not trip on the gravel path. He felt like he did it well, but he did dribble some of his coffee. 

It was a work in progress.

“He’s still pulling heists Iris. He could be trying to make his jobs more thrilling, a higher risk of getting caught.” Barry pointed out, like the cynic he was.

“True. But why also start the cleaning gig? Why ask you out when he knows you're CCPD? Why even let you get close? It just isn’t adding up.”

Iris had a point, but, “Hey now, I could’ve asked him out!” he said indignantly. 

“No you didn’t, Barr.” Iris laughed. 

Iris was seriously good at deduction. 

And she just knew him too well. 

\--

A few nights later Cold struck again.

An old warehouse had a thick layer of ice coating it. And Barry didn’t need Iris around to point out that this _definitely_ wasn’t Snart’s style. He would never expose himself like this, and he would never lead the Flash to his bounty. 

The ice was too thick and cold to vibrate through, but Snart missed the roof, he seemed more concerned with the sides. 

That is very sloppy for Captain Cold. This definitely screamed trap.

Carefully and quietly Barry vibrated through the roof and ran along the walls to the floor. He wanted to surprise anyone that was in there by being as speedy and inconspicuous as possible.

And it would have worked if the warehouse wasn’t completely empty.

Like, empty. Nothing. Not even a cardboard box to hide behind. A ghost town.

It was just a frozen warehouse. 

So not a trap, just an inconvenience. Thanks Cold, Barry thought dryly. 

As puzzling as this was to Barry, and a little irritating, Barry would be lying if he said he wasn’t relieved. He didn’t want to face Snart any sooner than he had to.

Unfortunately he would have to on Monday. And he would probably have to fire him.

Not probably, Barry had to fire him. He’d told himself this firmly over and over again. But a niggling feeling inside him truly didn’t want to, and it was a part of him that was impossible to ignore.

Barry did a sweep of the warehouse and surrounding streets, just in case. But thankfully Snart was long gone. 

“He’s not here Cisco, I’m gonna call it a night. If you need anything I’ll be on the comms.” Barry called as he ran home. 

Maybe he’d figure out exactly what to say to his cleaner tonight. He was absolutely dreading seeing Snart again so soon. He was also absolutely dreading firing him. And he was sad to let him go.

He also hoped Len wouldn’t bring up the date. If anything would sink Barry’s ship it would be that. Because Barry had really enjoyed the date. And as illogical as it was, he didn’t want to lie about that to Len. Plus how awkward would it be if Len opened up with that only to have Barry kick him to the curb?

Barry was lost in these thoughts as he sped his way up to his apartment and vibrated through the front door, too fast to be seen by anyone. 

Except the person who was waiting inside. 

Leonard Snart. 

“Scarlet,” Len greeted evenly. 

Barry froze.

He registered a few things at once. The door was intact, the windows unbroken, so he must have picked the lock. He wasn’t in his Captain Cold gear. He didn’t even have the cold gun. And somehow the Flash had to have a good reason for being in Barry Allen’s apartment late at night. 

“Cold.” Barry replied, masking most of his rising panic. “Is Barry Allen here? I need forensic help at the dock.” 

Len scoffed. “Yes he is here, _Barry.”_

He went absolutely rigid, locked in Len’s unwavering stare. “How did you know?” he breathed.

It should alarm him that he didn’t even try to deny it. He could dissect that later, after he got Len out of his apartment. And maybe fired him, since all the cards were on the table.

Len leaned against the island, still gazing at him. “You called me _Captain_ Planet, you were more tired on the days after that the Flash was out, you told me you always get Jitters before work but then never left home in time to do that and get to the station on time, then when you started getting me coffee it was always too hot to have been walked back from Jitters to your place, you don’t have a car and you were never worried about leaving late.”

Barry opened his mouth to defend himself but was cut off. “No, you started out fine, but as we got more comfortable with each other you began to slip. Three weeks ago you didn’t leave until five to nine.” 

Oh yeah, Barry remembered that. He thought he faked the panicking tardy employee well enough though. 

Turns out not. 

Barry must have looked put-out, because then Len said. “Don’t take it too hard. Deduction and reasoning are one of my many talents,” before adding seriously, “and I haven’t told anyone. And don’t plan to.”

“What was with the dock?” Barry asked tersely, changing the subject. He was almost buzzing out of his skin. He felt slightly panicked, but oddly relieved. And overwhelmingly unsure. Uncertain on what Len would do with this information. Trusting that he really wouldn’t tell anyone his secret identity. Second guessing whether he could trust him. And flooded with more unanswered questions. Why was he here, why was he doing any of this? The dock, the cleaning, the heist, the date, all of it. 

“Needed to get you out there so I could break in here.” Len shrugged.

Barry gaped. “You planned this? You could have just knocked like a normal person!” he cried incredulously.

“After the museum? I think not.” 

And damn him if he might have been right. 

Might have, because Barry wasn’t sure if he wouldn’t have let him in.

Barry sighed, the fight leaking out as it sunk in that Len wasn’t here to attack him or expose him, the lack of his cold gun proved that. But he was here to talk, which was also daunting. “Let me get changed.” Barry mumbled before speeding to his room, stripped and putting on some comfy jeans and a shirt. Plus his favorite comfy boxers, which clearly Snart never had any intention of stealing. 

He sped back before Snart had even blinked, still staring at the spot Barry had just vacated. 

Because he’s a little petty, Barry stopped right behind him

Len turned to face him. “Fast as ever.” he murmured.

“And what was the museum about?” Barry asked, picking up where they left off. “Actually no, let’s start from the beginning. What was the cleaning business about?”

Snart breathed in steadily, facing Barry, letting him read his face. “I started the cleaning business years ago, it’s a good way to get into people’s houses. Get clues for potential jobs and targets. I used to try to clean the houses I wanted to steal from. I would pretend to be a normal cleaner for a few months and make a copy of their spare key. Memorize any security codes. When I stopped cleaning for them I’d wait for at least a year and then steal from them.” Len’s mouth twitched downwards slightly. “It was easy pickings but not fun, those jobs were too simple. I did that when I was just starting out.”

Barry nodded, taking this in. He knew Len stole, he knew Len enjoyed it. But to his credit he wasn’t gloating about his past conquests, only retelling them. And to the Flash no less. Extra credit for that.

“Do you still steal from people like that?”

“No. I rarely use my cleaning business nowadays. You’re actually my only client right now.” Len practically purred.

So you’re the only one receiving his services, his brain unhelpfully supplied.

Deciding to unpack that thought later Barry pressed on. “So you didn’t want to steal from me?”

“No. Not steal.” Len began. “The other great thing about being in someone’s house is you can keep tabs on them, see if they or the people they work for know anything about a heist you want to pull or a crime you did. Especially if you're patient, give it time. I started making my Google ads target people in law enforcement. And that’s how you found me online. I’ve had to be so careful on who I cleaned for over the years. Especially with Captain Cold becoming more notorious. I figured a forensic scientist would be far enough away from the crimes to not make the connection but close enough to maybe have some intel.”

Barry really wasn’t surprised. Yeah, that checks out, that’s exactly the kind of thing Len would pull. 

“So imagine my surprise when I figured out you're the Flash.” Len finished, clearly waiting for Barry to say his piece on being literally spied on for the last six months. 

Kinda creepy. But yeah, definitely up Cold’s ally. 

Barry didn’t really know what to say. So he settled on “Did you find anything you were looking for?”

“No, I found something better.” 

Barry didn’t want to smile. He fought it valiantly. 

Come on Barry, don’t act dopey. “I don’t like that you spied on me.” He said firmly. 

“I’m sorry, Barry.” Len said sincerely. “It wasn’t personal.”

Barry nodded, acknowledging and appreciating the apology even if he wasn’t forgiven. Not yet. 

Barry couldn’t help but ask “What did you think when you figured out who I was?” He applauded himself for keeping his tone neutral. Credit to Barry. 

Len was quiet for a moment, contemplating. “I didn’t know what to think. I didn’t think the Flash would talk to Captain Cold, laugh with him. I thought the situation had reversed and you were spying on me.” he chuckled humorlessly. “But that just didn’t feel right. I knew you knew who I was. But you hadn’t locked me up. You were getting me coffee and hadn’t poisoned it. I figured maybe you were giving me a chance.”

Barry let himself smile slightly. “I wouldn’t poison your coffee.” he assured him. “I was just trying to make sure you didn’t know I was the Flash.”

Len smirked. “That went well.”

“Clearly” he chuckled. “But I also thought that maybe you had turned over a new leaf. You hadn’t stolen in months. I thought… maybe…” 

Barry bit his lip, feeling oddly vulnerable and a little foolish, knowing now that this wasn’t the case.

He didn’t miss how Len’s eyes darted down to his mouth.

“I can’t give up stealing, Barry. It’s my life.”

Barry nodded, resigned. He had been trying to come to terms with the Len he knew being Captain Cold, and being on opposite sides of a crime. Maybe hearing this was the push he needed. Now he _had_ to relearn to see Len as just Captain Cold again, as wrenching as it was.

“But,” Len continued. “Lisa, Mick and I have been trying to do better. Not good exactly, but better.”

Len smiled at him, and Barry belatedly realised that it was because his face had lit up. 

“Lisa and I decided about a year ago that we wanted to keep playing the game, but without our father’s influence. He led us into this life. And we decided to try and make it our own. Mick joined in, and it turns out it’s not all that bad.” 

Len slowly, almost hesitantly reached for Barry’s hand resting on the island. Barry didn’t pull away. 

“We decided to steal things that needed to be stolen. To either teach the top dogs a lesson or to give it back to others.”

“Like Robin Hood?” Barry asked, stroking his thumb along the back of Len’s hand. 

Len’s eyes were almost hooded, staring at their touching hands. “To you, yes.” He pulled his eyes back to Barry’s face. “But to the criminal world, no. We can’t look weak to that world without having a few knives aimed for our backs. So, we pick our targets carefully, try to make it look like it’s business as usual.”

“Is that why you iced me?”

Len looked remorseful at that. “I’m sorry for that too. I tried to get as little of you as possible.”

Barry squeezed his hand. Again he wasn’t forgiven, not right now. But if they were at least on friendly terms, being open with each other, they could work it out. They could figure out how to put on a good show for the other crooks too. Make people think the Flash and Cold were still enemies. 

Because they weren’t enemies now. 

They had been growing closer so steadily, so instinctively over the last several months, it was impossible for them to be.

“What was with the Asian art? Why steal that?” Barry pressed.

“It was stolen from the Laotian people in Southeast Asia some decades ago. It’s on a ship right now being delivered back to them anonymously.”

And dammit if that wasn’t the best reason to steal art that Barry had ever heard.

He knew this wasn’t perfect. They had more to figure out, more serious talks to get through. Len was still stealing after all, but he could work with this. 

They could work with this. 

“We’re going to have to lay some ground rules.” Barry swallowed. 

“Mmm?”

“About when the Flash and Cold meet. About everything...” he clarified softly. “Because I want to make this work.” he whispered.

Somehow him and Len had leaned in closer together. Their faces were so close, he was all Barry could see. 

“Barry,” Len breathed as he leaned further in, touching his lips to his. 

The kiss was chaste, but it washed through Barry. He clutched at Len’s shirt with his other hand, pulling him slightly closer. 

Len went willingly, wrapping his arm around Barry’s waist as he pulled his face away. 

“I want to make this work too.”


End file.
